The New Era
by Northern Ice
Summary: Harry Potter is taken to Black Manor when he is seven. He is raised by feared duellists and cunning politicians. He goes to Hogwarts with unexpected allies and new enemies to look out for. Harry learns of a new path between Light and Dark: the path of Grey. The path that will keep Wizarding Britain in order, the path of balance.
1. Rescued

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

CHAPTER ONE: RESCUED

Harry sat in his cupboard, peaking through vent and listening intently. An old man with a large cane was talking to Uncle Vernon. The man looked angry and impatient and Harry soon heard both men raising their voices.

"I demand the boy is handed to me instantly." The man's growling voice intimidated Harry.

"You have no right!" Uncle Vernon shouted furiously. "I'm calling the police! How dare you barge into my _normal –_,"

"Save it, Dursley. The boy. Now. Or I will be forced to use force."

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?" Uncle Vernon thundered. His voice sounded through the entire neighbourhood, Harry was certain.

The man smirked confidently. "Yes. You should know what I am capable of, _Muggle_. I will not leave without Harry Potter."

Harry gasped. Him? The man wanted _him_? He had often dreamt of a long-lost relative rescuing him, but he had never thought it would actually happen. And what was a Muggle, anyway?

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, FREAK!" Uncle Vernon was pounding the coffee table with his fist now, spit flying at the older man.

Harry, in a split second decision, decided to make his presence known. He banged on the cupboard door. "I'm here!" he called out. "In the cupboard!"

He saw the old man give a cruel, harsh look and limp toward his cupboard. Harry immediately regretted his decision. This man could be dangerous. Now it was too late.

The man muttered something under his breath and the door swung open. Harry blinked. The man was tall and large. He had thinning auburn hair and two completely different eyes – a dark brown one and an electric blue one that wouldn't stop darting around the house. He also had lots of scars, which made Harry bemoan his decision even more.

"What are you doing in here?" the man said gruffly.

Harry didn't answer immediately. "Sir, I –,"

Not waiting for an answer, the man picked him up and swung him over his shoulder. "You're going to regret this, Dursley!"

Harry tensed. The man placed his large hand on Harry's back and suddenly, they disappeared. Harry felt like he was being sucked into a tube. What was going on?

When they landed, the man placed Harry on the ground. Harry immediately fell to his knees and began retching. The old man awkwardly patted his back and helped him up. "Are you well, lad?"

"Yes, sir," Harry managed to say.

The man grunted. "Haven't been called that in years, lad. The name's Alastor Moody. Everyone calls me Mad-eye, though. Choose what you like best; I don't mind."

Harry nodded. A million questions flooded his mind. "Why did you want me? Where are you taking me? How did you disappear from Privet Drive and reappear... here?"

"One question at a time, lad," Mr Moody said. "Let's see then... It is not up to me to tell you why I had to take you. I'm taking you to a family that was very close to yours; they'll tell you everything. And as for your last question, it's magic, lad. Did your blasted Muggle of an Uncle tell you nothing?"

There it was again! The word Muggle; what did it mean?

"Magic doesn't exist," Harry said simply. "That's what Uncle Vernon says. What's a Muggle?"

Mr Moody turned to look at him with both eyes. He unsheathed a stick and held it up for him to see. "Do you see this, lad? This is a wand." He gave it a wave and Harry's clothes shrank just enough to fit him. Harry gasped.

"A Muggle is a person who does not possess magic. And I'm fairly certain magic _does _exist. You have it too. Your parents had it, and their parents before them... It's been in your family for millennia."

"Really?" Harry said excitedly. "And it's not evil? Did you know my parents, Mr Moody? What were their names?"

"It is far from evil," Moody said, trying to contain his anger at the Muggles. "I knew them very well; Lily and James... They were incredible people. James studied under me as an Auror; I'll explain what that is later on."

"So why does that family want me now?" Harry asked. "Why not when my parents died?"

"They did," Mr Moody said as they began walking. "But they're very deeply involved in politics. It was very hard for them to get you. I must warn you, they dislike disrespect. You will address them with their respective titles, which I will tell you once you see them. I will also appoint a Healer to check you."

"Is that a doctor? I don't need –,"

"Quiet, boy. I found you in a cupboard. You need a Healer, whether you like it or not."

"Yes, Mr Moody," Harry muttered.

They walked in silence until another question popped into Harry's mind. Aunt Petunia had always said that questions were strictly forbidden, but Mr Moody didn't seem to mind.

"Are you part of that family?"

"No. My ancestors used to serve them. We are close, but we are not related by blood."

The pair reached the tall, elaborately decorated iron gate that surrounded the manor house and Mr Moody opened it by tapping it with his wand. He dropped his hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him through the manor and into the drawing room. They were greeted by a tall woman with long black hair, pale skin and grey eyes. She had a sort of patrician, aristocratic beauty.

"Alastor," she said, rising from her seat. "I see you have the boy." She then turned to Harry. "Harry Potter," she said fondly, longingly. "Welcome back. My name is Cassiopeia."

Harry looked up desperately at Mr Moody. How was he supposed to address this woman? Mr Moody mouthed something and Harry turned back to Cassiopeia.

"I'm very honoured to meet you, madam."

"I will leave you now," Mr Moody said in his growling voice. He inclined his head and left, his wooden peg leg and cane thudding against the floor.

"Mr Moody said you wanted me, madam," Harry began delicately, respectfully. "Is it true?"

"Quite," said Cassiopeia. "Can you imagine why, Harry?"

Harry shook his head slightly. "No, madam."

"Cassiopeia will do, Harry. It is improper for two wizards or witches of the same status to address each other by their respective titles when they are familiar with each other."

Harry didn't understand what the woman meant, but he nodded.

"I am sure Alastor told you that our families are close. Related, even. Your grandmother was my sister. Merlin rest her soul, she was such a lovely woman. Her name was Dorea."

"So you're –,"

"Your great-aunt," Cassiopeia said with a soft smile. "We wanted to raise you... My great-nieces – there's three of them – they loved you. Two of them have children of their own. Bella, however... Well, that's another story for another time. But an organisation took you away from us."

Harry blinked confusedly. "Why would an organisation care about me?"

Cassiopeia smiled sadly. "Years ago, Harry, when you were just a baby, there was this dark lord named Voldemort. He was a pure-blood supremacist, meaning he thought only those from families with a long history of magic in their names deserved magic. He thought himself better than wizards with Muggle families. So, naturally, he killed them."

Harry choked. "He killed people because their relatives didn't have magic?"

"It sounds ridiculous, but you'd be surprised at how many people find it logical. Your father came from a very old family, one with three thousand years of magic in their blood. Still, he married your mother, a woman from a Muggle family. We call such people Muggleborns. They fought against Voldemort, but he was rumoured to be unbeatable, immortal even."

Cassiopeia took a deep, rattling breath. "Then one day, Harry, on the thirty-first of October in 1981, Lord Voldemort found you and your parents..."

"And..." Harry's breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't say it. Cassiopeia knelt down and gently pulled him into a hug. Harry wanted to cry.

"Come, child," Cassiopeia said softly. "Do you wish to meet your family?"

Harry nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He didn't want to think about a madman killing his parents. If there was anything that could take his mind off of it, he was grateful.

Cassiopeia took his hand and led him through narrow corridors and up the stairs, into another drawing room. Three people were in the middle of a heated argument. Harry tried to run, but Cassiopeia kept a firm grip on his hand.

"Andromeda, Pollux, Lucius, if you could kindly lower your voices," she said sternly.

The trio turned to look at her. Cassiopeia nodded back at them. "Harry, these are my great-niece Andromeda, my brother Pollux and my... ah, forget it, Andromeda's sister's husband – Lucius."

"That makes me your great-nephew-in-law," the blond man said amusedly.

The young woman blinked confusedly. "Is that even a real thing?" she asked curiously.

The blond man – Harry supposed that was Lucius – shrugged.

"This is Harry Potter," Cassiopeia said suddenly, interrupting their musings.

The trio stared wordlessly for a moment. Andromeda was the first to react. "Harry," she said gently. "Harry, we're sorry... We would have taken you much sooner..."

"Six years," Pollux said grimly. "It took us six years..."

"Harry," Lucius said finally, "would you please follow me and Andromeda? This is important."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes. She seemed to notice something wrong too. "I'll get my supplies," she said. "Lucius, take him to Reggie's room."

Harry felt a sudden rush of panic at being grabbed by the man. He struggled in Lucius's grip and screamed for Cassiopeia. Lucius gently held him until he stopped fighting.

"Harry," he said serenely. "You are not in danger. Your Aunt Andy and I have to take you to another room so we can heal you."

Harry calmed down slightly and permitted Lucius to lead him away. He was taken to a room covered in dark blue tapestry, a large bed, a bookcase that took up an entire wall and a telescope near the window. Lucius instructed Harry to lie down on the bed. He then pulled out the chair from the desk and sat down beside him, gently stroking his hair.

Andromeda appeared seconds later, a large kit in hand. She handed Harry countless different potions, each more foul-tasting than the last.

"Now, Harry," she said finally, "this is going to hurt, but I need you to trust me."

Harry nodded wearily. Lucius slipped his hand into Harry's for comfort and Harry immediately gave it a hard squeeze in fear. "It's all right, Harry," he said gently, "you can trust your Aunt Andy."

Andromeda waved her wand over Harry in a complicated movement. With each minute that passed, Harry's pain grew more intense and Andromeda's expression more concerned. But Harry didn't cry out. He clung onto Lucius and waited for the end.

Andromeda stopped her spell at some point and started cursing under her breath.

"What is it?" Lucius asked concernedly.

"Shrouding Curse," Andromeda said with badly concealed fury.

"Shrouding Curse?" Lucius said, blinked. "What's that?"

"What's that?" Andromeda demanded, handing Harry another potion. "You're asking me _what's that_? That is dangerous, Lucius Malfoy! That is the most horrible thing that could have been placed on him!"

Lucius pursed his lips. "That clears everything up," he said finally. "Can you at least tell me who placed it?"

Andromeda looked at her parchment. It was covered in red laser-like letters. She read through it rapidly, trying to find the caster. The name made her choke. She would have never expected that... Not after what happened that night...


	2. Lovers

Thanks a lot to _Potter's Tardis, Hortensia_ and _Geetac _for reviewing!

Friendly reminder – reviews are my fuel ;)

CHAPTER TWO: LOVERS

"Andy," Lucius said, breathing unevenly. "Who is it?"

"Not here," Andromeda whispered. "We cannot tell the child."

Lucius grabbed the parchment from her, the name of the caster perfectly clear on it.

_**Caster: James Charlus Potter**_

Lucius sucked in a sharp breath. He turned to the small boy on dear late Reggie's bed. "Harry," he said soothingly. "Do you remember the way back to the drawing room, or do you need me to take you there?"

"I-I remember the way," Harry said quietly. "Thank you, sir." He walked out with his head bowed.

Lucius shut the door and cast a silencing charm around the room. "James. Bloody. Potter," he said, spitting out every word as if it were venom.

Andromeda shook her head in denial. "It couldn't be, Lucius. There must be a mistake. The Potters and I – Ted and I knew them for years. James loved his son more than anything else in the world. Harry was his pride and joy. Merlin, he _died _for the boy!"

Lucius sat down on the bed. Andromeda began pacing around the room.

"And what do you think happened then?" Lucius asked. "It's there, Andromeda. It's written in black and white."

"Well, we can't ask James, can we?" Andromeda snapped.

Lucius straightened up. "No," he said. "But we can ask someone close to him."

Andromeda looked thoughtful. "How many people do we know? Pettigrew is dead and Sirius..." She cleared her throat. "We could ask his godmother. Or Remus Lupin. I remember him; he was quite the intelligent lad."

Lucius nodded determinedly. "Harry will be alright with Cassiopeia. I'll go ask Minerva for information; you ask Lupin."

"We'll meet at the gate at sundown," Andromeda said. She pocketed her wand and grabbed her travelling cloak. "Good luck."

Lucius stared into her stormy grey eyes for a few moments. "You too," he said finally. He really hoped James hadn't been involved in this. Although forbidden to show it due to his role as a spy, Lucius had been quite fond of the younger man. They had even met for a few glasses of Ogden's Firewhiskey in the Three Broomsticks under disguises a few times.

Andromeda Disapparated, hoping for the best. Where would she look for Remus Lupin? She stopped by the Three Broomsticks and asked Madam Rosmerta if she had seen him.

"Not since You-Know-Who died," the barmaid had said. "You should stop by sometime, Andromeda. How's Ted?"

Andromeda had hastily thanked Madam Rosmerta and left. Only then did it dawn on her that she could use Sirius Black I's spell to track him down. She muttered the incantation, which led her to a small cottage near Buckinghamshire.

Andromeda took a deep breath and knocked sharply on the door. A muffled shuffling was heard and the door was opened by a worn but smartly dressed Remus Lupin. Andromeda smiled politely. "Good afternoon, Remus. It is good to see you again. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Remus smiled warmly. "Nothing at all, Andromeda. Please, come in." He stepped aside, giving her access to the shabby house. "It's good to see you too. What brings you here? Please, sit down."

Andromeda sighed. "It's a bit of a long story."

Remus smiled again. "I've got time. Tea, Andromeda?"

"Yes, Remus, thank you. About a year after you graduated from Hogwarts, Arcturus, who had then been Lord Black, had given me a partial reinstallation to the Blacks. So this year, we finally managed to get Harry away from the Muggle world."

Remus's head snapped up from the mugs he was setting out. "Harry?" he asked. "You have him?"

"We do," Andromeda said warmly, "and naturally, you are most welcome to come back into his life. But for now, we have a very important issue at hand."

"What's that?" Remus asked concernedly.

"Lucius and I were scanning Harry for any possible dark curses or physical injuries. I came across a Shrouding Curse."

Remus nearly dropped the mugs. "A _Shrouding Curse_? By Merlin, Andromeda, who would do that?"

Andromeda smiled grimly. "That's what we asked ourselves. The results were rather... shocking, to say the least."

"Well?" Remus said with uncharacteristic impatience. "Who was it?"

"James."

Remus choked on his tea. His face was drained of all colour. "James? Do not be foolish, Andromeda. James would have no reason to do this to his own son."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes. "It was there, Remus, written in black and white. _James Charlus Potter_. That was the only name there."

"A-Are you sure?" Remus said.

"What are you hiding from me, Remus? Please," she said. "Tell me. For Harry."

"Well..."

_**90 Minutes Ago**_

Lucius carefully slipped into McGonagall's office, trying to go unnoticed.

"Minerva?" he called out. "May I take a moment to ask you something?"

Minerva McGonagall appeared in her office at Hogwarts, severe as ever. "Mr Malfoy," she said with surprise. "What brings you here? What do you wish to ask me?"

Lucius gingerly sat down, feeling like he was back in sixth year, being caught trying to get some poor Hufflepuff in trouble with Severus and Rodolphus. "I thought, as James's godmother, you would know..."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Know what, Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall's voice was sharp and disapproving.

"You see, Minerva, after _consulting _with the ministry, we managed to get custody of Harry Potter."

"Consulting, Mr Malfoy?" "Must I lecture you on the importance of justice and nobility _again_?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "This is why you're a Gryffindor and I'm not. The thing is, Andromeda and I found Shrouding Curses on Harry. The caster was revealed to be your godson."

Minerva was a woman who could not be easily startled. But this... "My godson?" she echoed. "Lucius, you must be mistaken. James _adored_ Harry. Harry was the light of his life."

"Then why did he curse his own son? And can you _please_ tell me what a Shrouding Curse is, Minerva? I'm afraid Andromeda was a bit preoccupied."

McGonagall laughed. "A Malfoy begging for information... What has the world come to?"

Lucius huffed. "Will you tell me, or shall I find out for myself?"

"A Shrouding Curse is a very complicated spell, Mr Malfoy. Much like a glamour charm, its purpose is to hide a specific characteristic of the person it is cast upon. However, in contrast to the glamour charm, the person, along with anyone else the caster appoints, will forget about their hidden characteristic. For example, if I used the Shrouding Curse to make it look as though you had the looks of a Longbottom, you'd forget that you were born a Malfoy. If I had the ability and magical power to appoint all of Britain to see that, you would be officially a Longbottom in the people's minds, but not in mine and the people I've made exceptions for."

Lucius didn't say anything. "Would James really cast that on his son?"

"If he would, I'd resurrect him just to end him myself, Mr Malfoy. My godson was not a liar and a manipulator. He was noble..." Her voice cracked. "He was a real knight, Lucius, a true Gryffindor..."

"I know," Lucius said heavily. "Thank you for your time, Minerva. I will be sure to visit soon. Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye, Lucius..."

Lucius Disapparated and appeared in front of Black Manor, but Andromeda wasn't there. She was listening to the most unbelievable story of her life.

"What I'm saying, Andromeda," Remus said slowly, "is that James had a reason to cast that curse. He was trying to protect Harry."

"By altering his identity?" Andromeda demanded. "What was it that he changed, anyway?"

Remus took a deep breath. He couldn't say it. But he had to. "I'm sorry, James," he said quietly.

"Remus," Andromeda pressed on.

"James, Sirius and Lily's relationship was a complicated one," Remus began reluctantly. "James loved Lily, but her friendship with Severus prevented her from accepting him. Sirius fancied Marlene McKinnon. But later, they all changed. Sirius and Marlene had a temporary fallout. In the meantime... Sirius fell for Lily."

Andromeda slowly placed her mug of tea on the table. "Pardon?"

Remus winced. "Yeah... Lily comforted Sirius after he was disowned. And James... James stopped thinking of her in that way. He still loved her, but it was no longer that obsessive lust that consumed him. I examined a sample of his blood and discovered he had been fed lust potions. Not _love _potions; _lust _potions."

"I know the difference," Andromeda said. "Just continue..."

"I have yet to find out who gave them to him, but the thing is that he and Lily developed a completely platonic relationship. Of course, to the rest of the world, Lily and James were still very much in love, even though Lily was meeting Sirius secretly. James and Lily married for the public because of the war – Sirius and James were in a very critical position as it was – but when Sirius wanted a child, James didn't want to be the one to sire it. He said the child ought to be Sirius's and that it wasn't fair for him to interfere in his relationship with Lily."

"So Sirius sired Harry and James cast the Shrouding Curse to protect him," Andromeda finished grimly.

"Correct," Remus said.

"So Harry is Lily and Sirius's son. James died protecting Lily and Harry. Harry is a Black by blood. No one knows about the Sirius – Lily situation."

Andromeda put in short, easy to understand sentences, hoping it would somehow become easier to comprehend. It didn't.

"Good to know," she finally said.

"Severus and Marlene don't know either?"

"No one knows apart from James, Sirius, Lily, you and me. We didn't even tell Peter."

"Thank you, Remus," Andromeda said heavily. "Please stop by Black Manor some time. Harry will love you."

With those parting words, Andromeda Apparated to the gate at Black Manor, where Lucius was pacing. She immediately told him everything Remus had told her.

Lucius's eyes widened comically. "That's just the example Minerva gave me," he said numbly after a pregnant pause. "Except instead of Black and Potter, she used Malfoy and Longbottom."

Andromeda frowned slightly. "It still does not make much sense, Lucius. Harry does not act like a Black. Even Dora was more of a Black – spontaneous, articulate, ambitious, cunning... Not to mention Draco. He's so much like Regulus, it's painful."

"Give Harry time, Andy," Lucius said. "He'll become a Black soon enough. Now we have to remove the Shrouding Curse."

"Shall we go?" Andromeda asked with mock politeness.

Lucius smiled and nodded determinedly. "We shall."


	3. Identity

Thank you very much: _dianaane_, _Penny is wise, AlexandraPotter1196, Potter's Tardis, fantasyfreak125_ and _Hortensia_. I really appreciate your reviews.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing...

CHAPTER THREE: IDENTITY

Andromeda burst into the drawing with every bit of drama all Blacks ought to have. "Aunt Cassiopeia, where's Harry?" she demanded.

"Arcturus is teaching him etiquette and politics and Merlin knows what else. Poor dear is only seven..."

"Draco was six when I started with him," Lucius pointed out. "James was seven when his father started teaching him. It's a perfectly normal age, Cassiopeia."

"You'll have to tell him to cut his lesson short," Andromeda told the upset looking Cassiopeia. "He needs healing."

"Again?" Cassiopeia asked curiously. "What happened?"

"Lucius, you stay here and explain." She turned to her aunt. "This information will _never _leave this house. Understood?"

Cassiopeia nodded, looking a bit offended at being ordered by her disowned niece.

"Where is Arcturus?" Andromeda demanded.

"Alphard's study."

Andromeda rushed to the third floor and knocked on Uncle Alphard's door. "Enter," Arcturus's voice sounded.

He was looking at Harry, who was absorbed in writing something with his quill. Andromeda rapped gently on the desk. Harry started. Andromeda smiled warmly.

"Harry, I need you to come with me for a few moments. Your Uncle Lucius and I found a little spell on you earlier. I have to remove it now."

Harry glanced at Arcturus for permission. The older man sighed and glared at Andromeda. "Be quick about it," he said grouchily. "He has to know these things before the rest come for the dinner party. He's not going to make a fool of himself in front of Walburga, Druella and Lucretia."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Walburga's more of a child than he and Draco are. Every dinner party," she said. "Every dinner party she waits with her wand in hand to disown someone and blast them off that bloody tree. I am _sick _of her!"

Arcturus shrugged. "I'm sure the feelings are mutual. Go on, Harry, go with your Aunt Andy."

Harry obediently stood up. Arcturus cleared his throat slightly, reminding Harry to keep his back straight and his head up. "I want him back as soon as possible, Andromeda. Is the curse potentially dangerous?"

"It would be, for the caster, had he been alive today," Andromeda said angrily. "Come, Harry!"

She forced herself to calm down and left in a very dignified manner with Harry at her side. "What do you think of Arcturus, Harry?"

The young boy shrugged slightly. "He's really kind to me, ma'am."

Andromeda frowned when Harry wouldn't look at her when he spoke. She knelt down in front of him and gently raised his head with her hand. "Look at me," she said lightly.

"Sorry," Harry said instantly.

Andromeda was becoming very frustrated. Harry had none of Lily, Sirius or even James in him. What had the Muggles done? Still, she forced herself to smile and gently led him to Regulus's room. She sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit next to her. Harry did so wordlessly.

"Harry, did Arcturus tell you about Sirius Black III?"

Harry's face scrunched up in concentration. "He said he was the only Black to be in a house other than Slytherin, that he knew my parents –,"

Andromeda gently stroked his hair and explained a very watered-down and appropriate for children version of Remus's story. By the end of it, Harry was frowning deeply.

"So my dad... isn't James?"

Andromeda sighed softly. "No," she said gently, "but you don't know how much they all loved you, Harry. You were your Uncle James's pride and joy, Harry..."

Harry looked down. "Oh... Will my dad ever come back? Lord Black said he was in prison for something he didn't do. He said he and Mr Moody were looking for the real criminal."

Andromeda paled slightly. "I know it's hard, Harry, but if you want to talk about your father, you will do so only to me and your Uncle Ignatius. We don't often mention him in this house."

Harry nodded, staring intently at her.

"Now," she said delicately, "lie down. I'm going to remove the spell. I have to warn you that when I'm done, you may feel a bit strange. For example, some of your memories may come back to you, you might act differently and you'll most definitely look differently."

Harry took a deep breath and lay on the bed. Andromeda began waving her wand over him, chanting something Harry didn't understand. A couple of minutes later, she put her wand down and helped him sit up. He groaned and his hand flew to his aching head.

Andromeda gently pried it away and helped him drink a pain potion. Harry slumped against her. "I don't feel well," he said in a slurred voice.

Andromeda comforted him. "What do you feel?" she asked softly. "Can you tell me?"

"Too many thoughts," Harry slurred. "Faces, names..."

Andromeda held him until he had calmed down. Slowly, she spun him around and fed him another potion. He had already changed a little; his hair was a bit longer, darker and tamer, his face was more angular and his nose was thinner and longer.

Harry winced slightly as more memories came to him and the fake ones left him. He blinked once. Twice. "Aunt Andy..."

Andromeda smiled slightly at the news that Harry no longer used formal titles. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her that Lucius would press him to call her that.

"There's this woman in my memories... She looks a lot like you. My mum called her Bella. I think Cassiopeia mentioned her once. Who..."

Andromeda started. "She's my sister, Harry. But like Sirius, we do not talk much about her."

"Oh." Harry realised that there was something very wrong with this family. As if they had a deep, dark secret they were trying to hide, to erase from their history. "Why do you do this?" he asked, surprising himself. "You're hiding something, all of you, from yourselves even. It's like something really bad happened and you're trying to erase it, but you're the only people who are willing to forget."

Andromeda looked ready to hit him. Harry backed away slightly, but he didn't apologise. He couldn't bring himself to. He had to; why couldn't he?!

Andromeda watched as the effects took place. It wouldn't do either of them good if she exploded in anger. She took a deep breath and pretended she was talking to a seven-year-old Sirius who just didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

"You are by no means allowed to ask the rest of them such questions," she said sternly, "but I once wondered as well, and I was disowned and ostracised. We are not a good people, Harry. Let me tell you the truth about this family: we care about blood more than we do about love. Every generation, at least one Black is disowned for loving rather than lusting, for being brave rather than ambitious, for being compassionate rather than heartless."

Harry blinked, looking confused. "But you're good. And Lord Black and Cassiopeia and Lord Malfoy..."

Andromeda sighed softly. What had she got herself into? He was so young; she couldn't tell him. "I'll tell you when you're older," she said. "Now, if you're feeling well enough, I have to take you back to Arcturus."

Harry smiled. Lord Black was very interesting. Aunt Andy led Harry to the study where Lord Black taught him magical theory and family ties.

Arcturus, despite his general dislike for everybody that wasn't Sirius, Bellatrix, Alphard or Ignatius, had to admit that the boy was perceptive for his age. Some training with Moody and Harry could be turned into a real wizard. He finished the lesson with the tale of the Three Brothers.

"So the Deathly Hallows," Harry said, "do they really exist?"

Arcturus wanted to tell the boy no. He wanted to say they were just a children's story. But insteamd he said, "I think they do."

"And who has them?"

Arcturus raised an eyebrow. "Are you daft, boy? Use the information I told you."

"Antioch's line became known as –," Harry traced the lines on the family tree. He looked up incredulously. "The Blacks? You're related to Antioch the Wandmaker?"

"_We _are, yes. The Elder Wand is our legal heirloom. However... Well, we don't have it anymore. It belongs to the man who killed my father, Sirius II."

Harry nodded slightly. "Cadmus was... the ancestor of... Marvolo Gaunt. But you said the Gaunt line died!"

Arcturus winced. "There is _one _man left... Lord Voldemort, son of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr."

"And Ignotus's line became... the Potters?"

"Precisely," Arcturus said. "So if one day, our family defeats Lord Voldemort, we will be the owners of the Deathly Hallows. Alphard is the current Lord Potter since you are too young to hold the title. I am Lord Black. If Voldemort is conquered, one of us will become Lord or Lady Gaunt by conquest."

Harry stared at Lord Black in awe.

"But that's that for the Hallows, Harry. Put them out of your mind for now."

Harry nodded numbly, not quite listening to his great-grandfather. "Alright..."

"Now, go practise what I showed you. You can use my grandson Regulus's telescope tonight. Pollux can teach you how to use it."

Harry thanked him and excused himself. He was just descending the stairs when he bumped into someone. He apologised and took a few steps back to give the person space.

_Lord Black's sixth rule: If you don't know them, you don't touch them. _

It was a girl who looked a little over thirteen years old. She was slim and had neon pink hair and Muggle clothing. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Haven't seen _you _around. Are you one of Alphard's bas – illegitimate sons? He has three, I think."

Harry glared at her. "My father is Sirius Black."

The girl blinked. "Sirius doesn't have a _son_. He doesn't even have a wife. What's your name?"

"Harry. Yours?"

"I'm Dora Tonks," the girl said, "Andromeda's daughter."

Harry made a sound of understanding. "Nice to meet you," he said, their earlier misunderstanding forgotten.

Dora stared at him. "You still haven't told me –,"

"Dora!" Andromeda's sharp voice sounded through the corridor. "Leave the boy alone."

"But mum, he says he's _Sirius's _son. Sirius doesn't have a son!"

Andromeda sighed softly. "Come, Nymphadora. I have something to tell you. Harry, go find Alastor. He should be on the ground floor."

Harry gladly left the strange girl with Aunt Andy and went in search of the impressive, intimidating old man who had rescued him.


	4. The Ram and the Dragon

Ladysavay –Personally, I find it uninteresting when authors reveal everything on the first page. If you still have any interest in this story, please PM me with the things you find unclear and I will either address them in another PM/the next chapter or I will edit the chapters themselves.

Red Furry Demon – Thanks a lot and sorry for the wait! Please tell me which parts you find confusing so I can edit them.

TIGGRAIN – Well, yes, that's pretty much it with the James/Lily relationship. I haven't really decided on Bella's personality yet, but I've got some elements down. But the Blacks definitely won't talk about her because of how she's destroyed the family name. I will try to fit Dumbledore's back story into this, but I can't promise anything. Thanks a lot for reviewing!

.Blood – Thank you so much! I will try to show a bit more of the characters' thoughts. I quite like Moody as a character and I was really disappointed at the minor part he got in the books. Again, thanks a lot for the review!

CHAPER FOUR: THE RAM AND THE DRAGON

Days passed very quickly with the Blacks. Harry would study under Arcturus's seemingly all-seeing, watchful eye every morning and in the evenings Dora taught him how to play Quidditch. She was painfully clumsy, but surprisingly adept at the famous Wizarding sport.

Finally, the day of the dinner party had come and everyone seemed to dread the presence of one woman – Walburga Black.

"She actually tricked her own cousin into marrying her," Dora told Harry with wide eyes during one of their lessons. "Mum says she's horrible, but I'm not supposed to tell you that 'cause she's still your relative and Mum's not going to –,"

"I got it," Harry said, laughing. Dora could talk for hours. And she often did when there was no one to stop her.

"Come," Dora said. "It's nearly noon. Mum will want to check you over before the dinner."

Harry made a face. What was so important about that dinner party? It seemed like a huge affair in the Black estate. Not daring to give his thoughts voice, he followed Dora to the manor house, where the two young Blacks were greeted by a scowling Cassiopeia.

"Harry, go change into something more... presentable. Dora, you cannot possibly show yourself with this _thing _you like to call hair. You will switch to your natural appearance."

Dora scowled at her. She hated her natural appearance. It wasn't that she thought she was unattractive, but she looked just like her relatives and it upset her more than she let on. She hated it when her mother's eyes stared back at her from the mirror. She wanted to run when she flashed her friends her Aunt Bella's famous smile. It made her feel as though no matter how much Muggleborn blood she had in her veins, she was still a Black. She was condemned to the darkness and the insanity that overtook most Blacks and led them to early, painful, gruesome deaths. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. It was still the same jet black colour it had been before, but now it was thinner and longer. It fell to his shoulders and framed his face rather than sticking up like a crow's nest.

Arcturus snickered when he passed by him and Cassiopeia. "Walburga's going to _love _his hair," he told Cassiopeia, amused. "Remember how short she made Reg cut it?"

Cassiopeia's lips twitched at the memory. "Poor dear," she said. "He looked terrible."

Harry quickly ran upstairs to changed into formal robes. "Why is this party such a big deal?" he asked Mr Moody once he had left his room. He had switched, on Cassiopeia's orders, from a simple black robe to very formal blue dress robes that made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Every family has their dinner parties, Harry, which each and every member of the family, disowned or not, is forced to attend. It is what shows that a family is still wealthy enough to provide lavish feasts for all its members, that everyone has the money for expensive, dressy clothing and that they still stand allied and united."

"So it's just for show?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow. This sounded a lot like when Uncle Vernon would purchase cars he could barely afford and admire them in front of the neighbours. It disgusted him.

"Partly," Mr Moody said, thrusting his cane onto the ground and spinning it by the handle. "The other families know who can or cannot afford such parties. Having one is sending a message. One family telling the others that they're still as wealthy, powerful and strong as they were the previous year and the year before that and every other year up to then."

"I see," Harry muttered.

Mr Moody patted his shoulder. "You'd best get going, lad. They're going to be waiting for you."

Harry looked up at him. "You're not coming?"

Mr Moody chuckled. "I can't stand this lot unless I pour a bottle of wine down my throat and that's hardly acceptable at a dinner party, don't you say? I'll be out, lad. I've got business to attend to."

Harry bid him goodbye and descended the stairs, hurriedly running his hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look more presentable. Lord Black gave him a sharp tap with his wand.

"Keep your head up," he ground out.

The first to arrive were the Malfoys. Lucius introduced Harry to his wife Narcissa and their son Draco. Draco's regarded Harry with curiosity. "Sirius Black never had a son."

"So we thought, Draco," Lucius said. "The boy was kidnapped at birth."

Technically, that was a lie, but no one had to know, Lucius thought. Especially his son, who couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut for over two seconds.

Draco's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. "Who's your mother?"

Harry's head snapped up and he looked at Lucius worriedly. What was he supposed to say? Everyone thought his mother had been married to James Potter. Who was the woman Sirius Black had fallen in love with at school?

"We will speak about his parentage later," Lucius said quietly. "Let us sit."

"What's your name again?" Draco asked him. "Sorry, I wasn't listening to Father."

Harry's face scrunched up. He knew he was supposed to give his whole name, but it wasn't something he particularly wanted to do. Still, Lord Black had instructed him to always introduce himself by that name. "Hadrian Aries," he said curtly. "But I'd rather you call me Harry."

Draco nodded in understanding and sat across him. Soon, the guests had all appeared, including the infamous Walburga Black. Harry could already see why everyone disliked her. She was tall and thin and her wide dark eyes protruded from her sallow, sunken face. Her greying black hair was tied in a bun and her bony fingers were wrapped tightly around a long, thin wand. Needless to say, she wasn't the most attractive woman to have graced the earth.

She sat on the left of Lord Black, while Pollux sat on the right. Arcturus clapped his hands and the table was instantly covered in plates and bowls of lavish foods.

"Isn't this lovely?" Walburga said at some point. "Soon we're going to have two new little Slytherins in the family." She sneered slightly. "Although I am not so certain as to what to expect of my grandson."

Arcturus smiled mirthlessly. "Frankly, Walburga, it matters very little to me what you do or do not expect of the boy. _I _am Lord Black. _I _set the rules and _I _allow children of Black blood to get Sorted in houses other than Slytherin."

She sneered at him. "I do not know why I thought you would be a worthy lord, Arcturus. If my husband were here –,"

"He would have agreed with me. Now be silent before I am forced to banish you from the estate."

Harry noticed Aunt Andy was practically glowing with content. Lady Malfoy turned to her sister and offered her a stiff smile. "It's been a while, Andromeda."

The air seemed to grow colder. Draco and Harry exchanged looks while the two sisters stared at each other.

"Indeed, it has," Aunt Andy said quietly. "Sixteen years if my memories do not deceive me."

Lady Malfoy closed her eyes for a brief moment. "I am sorry, Andromeda. I never meant for it to happen. I had to do it; you don't understand."

"No," Andromeda said icily. "I do not. Please, do enlighten me."

Lady Malfoy did not reply immediately. "I was foolish, Andromeda," she said finally. Her voice was too quiet for anyone else to hear. "I was a coward."

Harry struggled to hear what they were talking about. He could hear faint whispering over Walburga's yells, but they weren't all clear.

"I am not like you. I am not like Sirius or even Bella. You lived for passion, for love and freedom. I struggled to keep my family alive, away from the hands of the Dark Lord."

"You told them our whereabouts," Andromeda hissed. Her eyes flashed furiously. "They came _this _close to killing my daughter." Her voice cracked at the end.

Harry tried to put the pieces together. Aunt Andy had been disowned and living with her husband. They had had a daughter. And what had happened next? Had Lady Malfoy told Voldemort where to find the Tonks family? Had she meant for Dora to be killed?

_...Disowned for loving rather than lusting..._

_...Brave rather than ambitious..._

_...We care more about blood than we do about love..._

Aunt Andy's words echoed in Harry's mind. This was it. She had supposedly embarrassed the family by falling for a Muggleborn, so Lady Malfoy had turned her back on her sister. Harry tried to ignore the rest of the conversation. It frightened and confused him.

Instead, he turned to a man with grey hair who was staring at Walburga, torn between amusement and fury.

"Sir?" Harry asked quietly. "What – What's going to happen if I don't get into Slytherin?"

The man's expression softened as he turned to Harry. "You were my nephew's son, eh?" he said after a long pause.

"Sir?"

"Sirius's boy," the man said. "I'm Cygnus Black; Walburga is my sister. And she can't do anything to you if you displease her. Arcturus is a good man, Aries. He has half the mind not to let her near you if you happen to end up in some other house."

Harry nodded slightly. "Sir, my name is –,"

"Harry Potter," the man said. "I don't think so. Our magic goes beyond any spell or enchantment wizards can think of. Our family trees change themselves according to the Blacks that are born and die. It says under my nephew's name that there is a boy – an heir – by the name of Aries Black."

Harry shrugged slightly. "I'm not changing my name."

Cygnus's eyes flashed and Harry knew he had gone too far. He had noticed the changes in his behaviour, but he had no idea what to do to stop them.

"I do not recall asking you," Cygnus said quietly. "Your name is Aries Hadrian Black, son of Sirius Black III and heir to the Black fortune."

Harry glared back rebelliously. He had lived his entire life believing his father had been James Potter. His name was Harry Potter. They couldn't take that away from him. It wasn't fair!

"I do believe, Sir," Harry began through gritted teeth, "that you reversed the order of my name. I am Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. I am by no means a Black."

Cygnus smirked. "Is that so? Well, boy, meet me in the third floor drawing room after the dinner party. We will see just how much Potter blood you've got."

Harry sighed and nodded once. He turned back to Draco, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "I don't think you should have argued with Grandfather," he said quietly.

Harry shrugged. "What's he going to do to me? His sister is already out for my blood. What the bloody hell's the matter with you lot anyway? Is there not a single sane person in this house besides Aunt Andromeda?"

Draco scowled at him. "There's nothing wrong with us," he said sneering.

Harry sneered back. He blinked; where had that come from? He had never done such foul gestures in his life. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to contemplate the reason behind his actions, for a loud yell was heard from near the head of the table.

"YOU WILL NOT BESMIRCH MY NAME IN THIS MANNER!" Walburga screeched. Her sickly skin had turned red. Whether with fury or from excessive wine, Harry wasn't certain.

Lord Black stood up abruptly. "We will discuss this matter elsewhere, Walburga. This is neither the time nor the place."

"YOU'RE DESTROYING MY HOME!" she yelled, pounding the table with her fist.

A man with greying hair and dark grey eyes rose from his seat. "Be silent, sister. I will not allow you to ruin their lives like you ruined your son's."

Walburga turned to him, her protruding, bug-like eyes furious. "Do not mention that filthy traitor," she said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Why should I not?" the man demanded. "Have you so suddenly forgotten about a boy who was _tortured _for having enough conscience not to follow this biased, monstrous _madhouse _you call family?! Have you no shame? You tortured him for years, you took his home away, you ruined his life, you could have broken him out of prison _but you didn't_." He kicked his chair away and stalked to the fireplace. "Now I remember very bloody well why I denounced your blood."

And Alphard Black disappeared into the green flames. An awkward pause followed.

"Well," Ignatius said. "I can't say I wasn't expecting this." He turned to Walburga. "Clearly, my lord father wishes to keep the Sorting in this family diverse."

Walburga sneered at him. "How dare you show your face here? How dare you speak to me like this, _blood traitor_?" She picked up her goblet of wine and threw it at him.

Ignatius chuckled and ducked it. The goblet crashed in the nearest wall and wine spilled all over. "Is this how we're going to play tonight?" he asked mockingly.

Soon, as it happened in ever Black dinner, plates and goblets and knives were flying around. Arcturus, who looked distinctly amused, took his plate in his hands and continued eating, glancing from Ignatius to Walburga to Pollux to Cassiopeia.

Lucius, Narcissa and Andromeda grabbed Harry, Dora and Draco and left the diner. Lucius cursed his relatives under his breath.

"Every time," Andromeda added. "Every time we go through this because _someone _can't keep his mouth shut."

The Malfoy couple looked at each other and began checking the two boys for injuries while Andromeda checked her daughter. Harry cringed away from Lady Malfoy's touch. There was something in her icy blue eyes that made him wish for as little contact with her as possible.

"Stand still," she said quietly. "Did anyone hurt you?"

Harry mutely shook his head. Then, remembering Lord Black hated nonverbal answers, he glanced up at Lady Malfoy. "No, Lady Malfoy. I was not injured."

Her lips twitched upward. "Draco," she said, turning to her son. "Why don't you go upstairs with Dora and Aries and talk until it's time to leave?"

Harry groaned softly. "They're all going to call me that now, aren't they?" he asked Andromeda.

She smiled at him. "As they should. I know it's sudden, but you can't go out calling yourself Harry Potter. You have no idea what they'd do to you, my boy..."


End file.
